


Chaos’s Talon

by StoryThief



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryThief/pseuds/StoryThief
Summary: An unperceived threat...                       An unlikely team...                               The Fate of both worlds on their shoulders...                                            Will they be able to stop Talon’s new power? Will Tracer, Pit, and Dark Pit manage to unravel the mystery? Will Virridi manage to get over the fact that The two angles are working with humans? (Especially one with guns?)





	1. Chapter 1

Doomfist sat in the room in the dark. He thought long and hard. This battle had been going on for a while, he needed something to finally beat The Overwatch. Scscscscscschhh... Doomfist looked up, around the room. Nothing was different, he saw nothing... chkhkchkchkhkchkchkhkchkchkhk...  
Then he cried out as s horrid pain ripped into his leg. He tried to look down, but everything got blurry. His vision swirled and filled with spots, then he passed out. It’s sharp tail managed to dig through his metallic skin, and yank out his soul. Right before devouring it... it stopped. It could sense a strange power and importance of the soul... and then realized the chaos and destruction able to be caused.... and this soul was the key. The Chaos Kin stored the soul away. Doomfist’s body stood, only now it was home to a new threat loomed... darker than ever before...


	2. The Formation of a Team

Pit ran through the streets, people staring and pointing at him the whole time. ‘Lady Palutena I lost it! I’m really positive it was the Chaos Kin!!’ Pit grabbed at his tufty brown hair, messing up the golden laurel on his head. ‘Pit I already told you it’s fine! We checked there is no indication that it escaped! Now hurry home! You’re probably stunning the humans!’ She replies gently through telepathy. Pit sighs, shoulders and soft feathery wings slumping. Looking both ways he was no longer able to remember where the opening to Skyworld was. Pit looked around, “hmmm...” and he started off in a random direction.

Pit walked along the streets, his wings and chitin catching the cool evening air. ‘Pit where are you?! You’ve been gone for several days!!! Are you okay?!’ Palutena urgently asked. ‘I know I’m just... enjoying earth?’ Pit responds... hopelessly lost. He wanted to show Dark Pit that he was independent, unlike how he was teased for being flightless, illiterate etc... he had been wandering Italy for a while. A tall man in a dark suit and tie shouldered him as he walked by. “Larper....” the man muttered under his breath coldly. Pit stared in confusion at the man over his shoulder still walking forward.  
SMACK!  
Pit fell back, rubbing his head as he looked up. He had smacked into a wall, it lead into an ally with a fire escape leading up to the roof. “Yes! Maybe I’ll be able to see from up there!” He declares, silently and quickly. Once he reaches the top, he watches the sky as he silently walks along the roof.  
“GAH!”  
“AHHH!!!!”  
Pit trips over someone, face planting on the roof. A women about one inch taller than Pit, with short brown spiked hair, orange goggles, brown eyes, and light freckles stands up. She brushes off her suit, brown at the top, yellow at her hip, and fading orange till white running shoes. She straightens the the two gun hilts strapped to her legs, along with the strange white gadget strapped to her chest, with a glowing blue core in the center on both the back and front. Pit stands up, fixing his white chitin, his scarf, and making sure his arm and shin guards were still in place. The frazzled angle looks up. “Sorry I didn’t mean to bump into you. I didn’t know you were up here.” He says. “No, no, it’s fine!” She replies in high British voice. Pit finishes fixing his wings, “I’m Pit!” He declares thrusting out his half gloved hand. “Tracer!” The women responds shaking it. Pit watches the sky again for a moment, Tracer glancing up too. “Psst! Watcha looking at?” She whispers, suddenly right next to him. Pit jumps, “oh! Heh, sorry,” he chuckles, “I’m just looking for the opening to Skyworld!” He declares. “Skyworld? I’ve never heard of a place like that! Where is it?”   
“The sky...”  
“Huh?! How?!”  
“It’s made up of floating sky islands!”  
“Wait, how have I never heard of this place?!”  
“No humans really know about it, there is only one opening!”  
“No humans?!”  
“I’m an angel!”  
“Ooohhhhh!!!” Tracer nods as it all pieces together, and she actually notices the huge white wings on his back. “Hmm, What was the first thing you saw when you... came to earth?” She asked. “Hmm... a big clock tower, lots of tall buildings, those things that carry people around, cars, and um, humans that talk a lot like you!” He answers, his little face beaming. Tracer nods, “sounds like London! That’s where my station’s at!” She says, “I’ll take you there after a quick mission!” She finishes, returning to her low down, crouched position on the roof, watching a strange building. Pit peeks over her shoulder, his head by hers. “What’s that? What’s the mission? Can I help?” He asks, Tracer smiles, then stands up. “Sweet of you to offer, but I’m not sure this is a very good mission for a... how old are you luv?” Pit blinks, “In angel years? 13.”  
Tracer blinks, “human years?” Pit nods, “18.” Tracer stares for a moment, processing. “Ok, do you have fighting experience?..” she asks, now a little unsure of what to expect. “Yes! Loads! I’ve beaten Hades, Pandora Aliens, the Chaos Kin, Viridi, an evil version of Lady Palutena...” as Pit goes on, Tracer slowly raises a single brow. This little feather ball was much different than what she had expected. Pit simply smiled as he awaited his first order/answer. Tracer glances at him then motions for him to follow. “That’s Talon, I guess... just the bad guys, that’s mostly all you need to know on them for now other than that they have many capable weapons, such as guns, tech, bombs etc. and many capable agents! be ready for anything. Our mission is to get in see what they’re working on and get out! You’ll have to be quiet and listen to me ok? This mission is really important!” She says awaiting his response. Pit nods, then salutes, “Yes Tracer!” He says, in an enthusiastic somewhat hushed voice. Tracer smiles then runs and jumps off a roof, blinking onto the next one. “Come on!” She calls. Pit grins, his wings shimmer with a blue glow and flies after Tracer, who continues to blink about on the roofs towards the building with a blue glow of her own.  
They reach the building and Tracer motions for Pit to pull out a vent opening. The invigorated angel flies over swiftly and silently opening the vent. Tracer blinks in, “alright let’s go!” She says, starting off down the tunnel. Pit nods, closing the vent behind them, and following closely behind. Tracer stops, opens a vent opening underneath her, and peeks down into the room. “Ok, coast is clear!” She says silently dropping down. Pit lands beside the Brit and they examine the room. It seems like a pretty typical room, other than the fact there is a large cork board, covered in string, pictures , and little notes. Tracer pulls out a camera and takes pictures of the board, then with a sly grin she switches the way to papers are strung together. “ alright let’s go!” They move to return the way they came, but standing in the door way is... “see anything you like?” Sombra asks. Tracer crouches slightly, ready to move in any direction. “Yes thank you! Is there anything you’d like to tell me luv?” Sombra grins, “I’m sorry, no messing with the exhibits, and no photography!” She says sweetly. Tracer sighs a little, “oh I’m sorry, but I think we’ll have to continue this conversation sometime later.” She says slowly backing toward the vent. Sombra raises a brow, smiling a bit wider. “Let’s make this a fair fight, and turn off your internet...” Tracer scowls, she hated it when Sombra hacked her chronal accelerator, it prevented her from blinking or being able to use recall! Which could pose as a big problem... or maybe with this angel, she could have the upper hand! “Sorry luv, but a little birdie told me that you’re out numbered! And out matched!” She says, motioning for Pit to come out of the corner behind her. “Oh sorry to burst your bubble!” Widowmaker says from behind Tracer, who jumps slightly to turn to her. They stand there... watching each other, waiting for someone to move. Pit coughs. The room explodes into battle, Tracer blinks behind Widow, reaching for her gun. The startled assassin kicks Tracer into the wall, “you really need to not be so predictable!” She says, suddenly being thrown onto Tracer, as Pit lands where Widowmaker once stood. Sombra lunges, grabbing for him. Pit rolls out of the way, as she crashed into the other two who had been in arm to arm. Pit pulls out two blades, curved at the end. Sombra pulls out a gun and fires, Pit deflects it , and a hole appears in the wall. Pits wings glow and he takes flight, weaving dodging, attacking from the air. Sombra chuckles, “your going to need more than a knife or two to win this!” Pit dives slicing at her torso, she dodges barely, just enough two have her over coat sliced open, to reveal a shirt underneath. Sombra growls firing at him again, it grazes his ear. “Gah!” Pit cries out, pressing his hand to his ear. He pulls the swords together, and they click into a bow.  
As he pulls it back, an arrow made of light appears. Sombra’s eyes widen as she dodges multiple quick shots. She goes invisible. Pit hovers, scanning the room...a bullet flies at one of his wings, and a chair scoots. Pit fires a barrage in that area, an arrow pins some cloth to the wall, and other pieces of furniture move and skid. Pit responds with a trail of arrows following the movement, he feels as if there’s a certain way she dodges, as if he can still see her. He shoots ahead. The arrow disappears before hitting any surface, and Sombra cries out. She becomes visible again.  
Click, dive, slice, block block, click,  
Fire, fire, dodge, dive,click, dive, slice, block block, click,  
Fire, fire, dodge, dive,click, dive, slice, block block, click,  
Fire, fire, dodge, dive. He finds her rhythm, he isn’t perfect and takes several hits as she does, yet they both block and dodge fairly well. Meanwhile,  
Tracer blinks around, firing quickly, dodging, taking a hit or two. Widowmaker predicts her next blink and fires. Tracer gasps, “AH!!” She puts a hand to her left arm. Widowmaker raises the gun to fire again, when Tracer blinks, pulls out one of her pulse pistols, and fires repeatedly at her. Widow takes a couple shots, growling, she dodges and trips over a misplaced chair. Tracer motions to Pit, who flies into the vent, and Tracer blinks after. Widowmaker glances at Sombra and her shredded outfit. “Who was that guy?” She shrugs, “no clue but I think it’s obvious he has in fact fought before!” Widow chuckles, “we should go after them...”

The two battered heroes emerge. Tracer and Pit sit there for a minute, “Um Pit? Aren’t you going to fly out? There’s getting to be a lot of smoke in here...” Tracer asks, confused of why they were still in the vent. “Um... I can’t. I’m flightless... I can only fly with the help of Lady Palutena the Goddess of light. I can also speak to her through telepathy. Anyway, because I’m flightless yet fly, I can only do so for a certain amount of time... before my wings will catch fire... And burn up.” He says and Tracer notices the singed tips on some of the feathers, and the large plumes of smoke coming off his wings. “Oh no! I’m so sorry luv! But I think we need you to make some kind of choice, I think we’re about to have company!” She calls out as faint thumping noises sound in the vent. “Pit-stain?” She hears a new voice, it’s similar to the little angel’s only not. “Hurry my wings might burn and I really need you to help us!!” Pit calls  
back to the voice. The vent opens and Pit is carried to them next building. Tracer blinks out, and a bullet wizzes by where she used to be. Widowmaker comes out. “Argh get back here!” She calls, firing a grappling hook. An angel looking just like Pit only Black, with reddish purple eyes, different from Pit’s blue, jumps back. “Who’s that?! Should we go?!” Pit and Tracer both nod, “Yes!” Pit clings on to the other angel’s ankles as he takes flight with a purple shimmer of the wings. Tracer blinks and Widowmaker follows not too far behind. Tracer contacts The closest base, “I really need a pickup! We are in Italy near the Talon base and Widowmaker is in pursuit!”   
“All of our air ships are currently occupied!” A voice responds.  
Tracer contacts someone else, “Angela! Hey I’m in Italy running from Widowmaker with two angels! Do you think you could get me?!”  
“I’ve told you I’m not a ship but ok! Also angels? What do you mean?!”  
“I’ll tell you when you get here luv!” They continue to run as hard and fast as they can. 

Widow maker is far behind, but still following. A women who looks about the same age as Tracer comes out of nowhere, flying and gliding on robotic wings. She has blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, and a golden halo. She wears an armoric suit. By now the little angles have switched places, Pit now flies as the other hangs on to him. “You weren’t kidding! Also why don’t they both fly?” Tracer runs and jumps onto a rope ladder Mercy holds. “They’re flightless yet use magic to fly anyway but too much at once will burn their wings. Mercy nods still not looking like she completely understands. The two fuzz balls hop onto the later too. “Ah! This was meant for just Tracer really!” Mercy cries out as she dips a little due to her load. “Sorry Miss! But my wings are starting to smoke and he’s not quite yet ready!” Pit says, “well try to help though! We may not be able to fly but maybe this’ll help!” He says beating his white feathery wings. The black one rolls his eyes, “If it means I get to stay on the ladder, fine!” He says beating his wings with all his might as well.

Tracer, Mercy, Pit, and Dark Pit all slump in chairs in an Overwatch base.Tracer finally speaks up, “So what’s your name luv?” The Dark angel looks over, a slightly surprised expression on his face. “Oh Dark Pit, You?” Tracer smiles, “Tracer!” Pit jumps and locks Dark Pit in a headlock, and begins ruffling his hair. “But I call him Pittoo!” Mercy looks over confused, “Why Pittoo?” Pit smiles a sly smile, seadling himself in a chair. “Well, I was fighting Pandora! And evil lady made of fire!! She had the mirror of truth, said to show everything you tucked away! She planned on using it to clone an evil version of me! But I’m not evil inside. Anyway, I knew I had to destroy the mirror, so I ran at it not looking so the mirror couldn’t look at me! Then I glanced just to double check that I was actually running at it, and my reflection turned black (except for my skin) and his eyes and wings glowed a smoky red purple. I jumped at the mirror kicking the surface shattering it... but, as I flew through the mirror, he flew out! And this was the birth of Pit number two, Pittoo!” Dark Pit groaned, “I hate the nick name, plus he’s the clone! I just tolled him the story to make him feel better... I never knew he would pose as the real.” Pit smiles laughing, “and he won’t get over the fact that he’s technically not a real angel! He tells this to everyone, he won’t let it alone when we are alone! Plus why would the real one Dark Pit and the clone just... Pit?” Tracer and Mercy glance at each other unsure of who to believe.  
And thus a team was formed...

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not much of an expert on Overwatch but I’m doing my best! Sorry the first chapter was short, but I hope it was a good opening!


End file.
